en una casa de campo, una mujer y una epopeya
by jer35mx
Summary: una mujer pasa por un momento de la vida, así que compra un edificio campestre, posibles spoilers


en la casa recién comprada la mujer ejecutiva revisa el jardín, entre unos árboles ella se  
>apoya en un pozo tapado, observa la piedra y se voltea, saca su celular y anota *verificar<br>si hay agua en el pozo*, ella apoya el tacón de su zapato, un hilo de aguja y lo frota con  
>los bordes de ladrillos, después de un rato cambia de posición para limpiar el otro<br>zapato, pierde un poco el equilibrio de su pierna, se inclina y voltea, un ladrillo se ha  
>desprendido y caído, ella molesta toma su celular y toma una foto, se apoya y hace lo mismo,<br>apoya un pie, pero ahora en la base de el pozo, ahora su anotación es *revisar si es seguro  
>pozo, checar foto*, ahora se desprende tierra y ladrillos, ella se toma el cabello en<br>enojo y se lo pasa para adelante, moviendo la cara pensando *casa nueva y ¡reparaciones¡*,  
>como en algunas ocasiones se toma una selfie así junto al pozo, se toma otra en otro ángulo,<br>de el agujero del pozo aparece una sombra, la mujer se estremece, entre sus cabellos observa  
>el sitio, ve una cara con cabellos negros tapando unos ojos negros, cuerpo mas pequeño que<br>ella pero atlético, ella grita, el cuerpo se mueve con los pies desnudos y las manos en  
>tierra, ella observa la mujer, la mujer grita "¡mi ex, sabe como me muevo y que me encanta<br>ponerme el cabello así¡", la mujer le toma una foto y observa la obscuridad y el cuerpo, la  
>mujer piensa *¿me esta checando?*, se pone el cabello igual ...<p>

ella observa la silueta de la mujer de cabello negro que se aleja disminuyendo como barco por  
>el pasto y la tierra de su ahora propiedad, la mujer comienza a caminar hacia un árbol que<br>se ve hacia su derecha, ella llega y pone su palma sobre el tronco y empieza a repasar las fotos  
>de su cel, revisando piensa *¿y si es una mujer conocida?, a ver, a revisar los videos*, ella<br>accesa el último video y dice "chin, la hubiera grabado, y ese árbol de fondo*, se ve el inicio  
>de video y se torna todo en una interferencia o ruido *mmmm, me falla el cel*, checa otro video<br>y lo mismo, de repente ve un aro en fondo negro y grita al hundirsele los tacones altos en  
>la tierra humeda.<p>

la ejecutiva observa su cuarto y su cama, *¿no hay ropas?*, se extraña un poco y se dirige  
>a la cocina y tampoco se han hecho el desayuno, abre un poco la cortina ya que esta en<br>camiseta larga y observa, el sol, el pasto, *que hace un buen contraste el pozo*, se  
>dirige entonces al pasillo de nuevo, se oye el deslizar de algo, ella se asusta y levanta<br>la vista, *¡la escalera del desvan¡ ¿es ella?*, se desliza una escalera de madera hasta el  
>piso, se asoma cabello, *negro y fino*, la ejecutiva observa la espalda, se voltea el rostro<br>alzando los ojos para ver y ve el rostro de la mujer palida observandole de nuevo a través  
>del cabello, *y baja la escalera alreves*.<p>

la mujer ejecutiva se sienta, aún en camiseta, en el pozo observando las nubes, sintiendo  
>el calor y el viento, de repente suspira, levanta la mano con el cel y revisa las fotos,<br>después revisa los videos y , *¡¿hay otro video?¡*, pone el video y ve el rostro cubierto  
>con el pelo negro mirando el aparato, obviamente tratando de saber el uso y como funciona,<br>luego lo pone en el suelo y se ve una loma sobre el pasto, luego se ve el cuerpo de la joven del  
>pelo negro pasando rapidamente y se ven los brazos extendiendose y jalar su cuerpo de las<br>axilas, se ven sus talones y pies esforzandose, luego se ve que cambia de lugar el cel y de  
>nuevo pasa rápido y jala su cuerpo, de repente se ve que algo paso, ella toma el cel y lo ve<br>con enojo, *y hasta ahí llego el video*.

en la noche con un tequila en la mano y una bolsa de fritos en la otra la mujer recorre el  
>camino hacia una mesa que instalo ella misma en el jardín, ya va cruzando una pierna delante<br>de la otra y medio inclinando la cabeza al avanzar; *encargado de ferretería, tienda  
>departamental, "si, se cargan con la luz solar del día, se encienden cuando detectan la<br>cercanía, se apagan cuando se salen del rango de detección"*, ella avanza así a ´trompicones y  
>se da vuelta riendose y empieza a avanzar de espaldas, no se daba cuenta pero ahora si, que<br>las luces a su espalda se apagaban a ciertos metros, se asusta y cae, apagándose otra luz,  
>continúa con la botella ...<p>

ella ha pasado el día dando instrucciones a unos trabajadores que contrato para reparar el  
>exterior de la casa principal, les acompaño y les dio el pago del día esperando que<br>siguieran las reparaciones, la mujer ve que el atardecer va oscureciéndose mas rápido de  
>lo normal y observa nubes obscuras que van llenando el cielo, ella se da la vuelta y entra<br>a su casa, en una habitación ella había conectado su equipo de sonido y unos muebles y  
>cuadros y trata de prender su aparato de sonido, pero ningún led del aparato enciende, ella<br>se voltea y checa esto al no oír sonido, observa que una extensión de cable esta desconectada  
>y se inclina la recoge y la checa, ve que va hacia afuera observa la ventana y ve que los<br>truenos ya van casi acorde con los rayos, de repente observa lluvia que entra por la ventana  
>y que se empieza a meter el agua, ella avanza dos pasos a cerrar la ventana y de repente<br>siente un golpe en el pecho y ve el cabello de la mujer pálida flotar alrededor de ella y tocarle  
>el rostro, ella ve sus ojos y su expresión es de tratar de decirle algo, la mujer tiene una<br>sensación de asombro y levanta el extremo del cable diciendo "¡esta desconectado¡"  
>continuación , es la mañana, los trabajadores llegan a la propiedad y se disponen a trabajar, uno de ellos va y toca la puerta y espera, otro de los trabajadores piensa *mmmm, la extensión*, voltea y ve a los lados, todo es lodo por la lluvia, se acerca y ve por donde esta la extensión, a través de la ventana ve una joven mujer en una esquina con cabello negro sentada y sobre el sillon la mujer dueña de la casa que mueve la cabeza de lado a lado con el cabello todo sobre la casa, ve que comienza a ponerse de pie, y que voltea subitamente hacia la ventana, esto lo impresiona tanto como que la mujer de la pared se pare y avance hacia el levantando la cabeza.<p>

en la casa de campo, después de la tormenta vino la calma, los trabajos adelantaron en el  
>exterior de el edificio, y la mujer nueva dueña hacia cambios y nuevas instalaciones en el<br>jardín o parcela, ahora había añadido un jacuzzi al lado de una salida lateral y había instalado  
>dos luces por cada lado de el agua, incluido el tablero de control, un atardecer los<br>trabajadores habían terminado el día tarde y había caído el sol, habían buscado a la mujer y  
>esta les grito que estaba usando la alberca, el jefe de los trabajadores se acerco y se<br>prendieron los focos de alumbrado por acercamiento y vio a la joven de cabello negro que se  
>paraba y se acercaba con una toalla hasta las rodillas, *"unos ojos rojos con lo blanco en<br>un tono de colores", había contado después*, y se paso junto a el sin mirarlo, el se intento  
>acercar y la joven le paso al lado rápidamente, desapareciendo con las luces prendiéndose y<br>apagándose, el se acerco y vio a la mujer sentada con la cabeza casi bajo el agua haciendo  
>ruidos de gorgojeo y con los ojos igual, el se sorprendió un poco, ella dijo "exceso de<br>cloro, ¿debo ponerlo o no?", *preguntándose a si misma* pensó el trabajador.

frente a una cama, un aparato de televisor de pantalla plana cambia de imagen, de repente imagen,

de repente otra, de repente música, de repente se tarda y aparecen letreritos en la parte de

abajo, en la cama dos cabezas se levantan semi adormecidas, ambas con el cabello largo y

casi cubriéndoles la cara, las dos cabezas se alzan y se les ve el torso, ven la pantalla de la

televisión que cambia y cambia, las dos cabezas se tuercen con una mirada de incredulidad,

buscan sus manos así, viendo la pantalla, en la cobija, las dos manos se unen debajo, sus

miradas se cruzan y gritan, la pantalla se obscurece.

la mujer ejecutiva esta en el edificio, se quita la ropa y se pone un toallon, abre la puerta de su ropero y se inclina buscando unas pantuflas, de la parte de atrás de el ropero se atora un vestido, ella tira y tira pero no se desliza la ropa, *ufff, esto se atoró*, piensa la mujer, grita "¡ayuda, ayuda¡", se deja de escuchar el ruido de reparaciones, se oye que alguien entra, la mujer ya puede deslizar la ropa, ahora esta en cuclillas buscando entre los zapatos, ...; los hombres platican ahora al trabajar, "pues allí la señora, movía el brazo y de repente apoyaba los dos brazos y avanzo una rodilla, luego la otra, y apoyo las manos, volteo la cara hacia la pared e hizo "aaaayy", me le iba a acercar e hizo los mismos movimientos al revés, dijo "¿dónde estan?", luego dio la vuelta a las caderas y se vio su cabello y luego su cara y avanzo de nuevo con rapidez, luego se tardo unos momentos, avance para ayudarla y como que me escucho o me sintió, grito "aaaaa", se alzo y se le cayo la ropa", otro complementa "una toalla, le ayudo a ponérsela ahí en el ropero, que me asomo, "¿todo bien?", miradas de enojo de ambos, se levantaron".


End file.
